


Striking Out

by letsprayitwritesitself



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsprayitwritesitself/pseuds/letsprayitwritesitself
Summary: ‘Talk about a catch,’ Jack muttered to Race as he walked by. Race fixed him with a look and caught his arm. High School Baseball.





	

‘Talk about a catch,’ Jack muttered to Race as he walked by. Race fixed him with a look and caught his arm.

‘Don’t be rash,’ he warned. ‘Kid’s new. Antsy. You don’t wanna be seen harassing him, not when VP Pulitzer’s looking for any reason to suspend you.’

‘Hey now, I’m just gonna be friendly.’ 

Jack eyed the new kid. He was standing alone, turning the bat over and over in his hands, gazing through the chain link fence out onto the street, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else than their high school gym class. He’d heard about this new arrival from Crutchie, who’d seen him in first period English. David Jacobs, a transfer from the boys school twelve blocks uptown. Almost too quiet, apparently sat with his nose so deep in his book it was like he was trying to climb into fair Verona. Crutchie had mentioned him as they stood at Jack’s locker during changeover, apparently keen to reach out to him because, well, that’s what Crutchie did. He didn’t mention how cute this kid was, though, or how good his ass looked. Jack would have to tell his best friend - when a new kid looked like _that,_ you let your buddies know.

‘You gonna try and figure out which team he bats for?’

‘You know me, Race. I’m just gonna make my pitch. See if he swings my way.’

‘Too predictable, Kelly,’ Race continued away from him. ‘I’m off to play the field.’

He tossed the baseball between his hands, waiting for their gym teacher to get things going. He didn’t have a cap on and the sun was beating down on him, so he could barely see Davey. He started to get the impression that if he tried to pitch to him, he’d end up breaking his nose or worse, and while in theory that was a pretty good meet-cute, he wasn’t that fond of the idea of physically harming someone just for the sake of a story. He headed over to home plate and nudged Romeo.

‘Switch with me.’

‘Get out of here, I’ll melt.’

‘C’mon, grow up. I’ll let you copy my math.’

‘I know for a fact you haven’t done the math.’

‘I’ll let you copy Specs’ math.’

‘Fine.’ Romeo caught the baseball Jack threw to him and headed away, and Jack picked up the mitt from the plate and wandered over to Davey.

‘Hey -’

Their gym teacher started yelling. Davey stared at Jack, caught off guard by the fact someone had actually addressed him. His mission to remain invisible had failed.

‘Huh?’

‘You any good?’ Jack nodded towards the bat as he got into position behind Davey. Davey glanced down at the offending object before answering.

‘No. I’m terrible.’

‘Good thing I’m a real catch then, huh?’ He grinned at Davey, but his amazing line apparently only confused the kid.

‘I’m probably just going to strike out really fast.’

‘I don’t know about that.’ Jack raised his eyebrows and finally, finally Davey blushed. ‘I’m Jack.’

‘David.’

‘This your first day?’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘I’d be happy to show you around, during lunch, Davey. I know all the good spots.’ He crouched down and pointed over Davey’s shoulder at where Romeo was getting ready to pitch, saving a red-cheeked Davey the embarrassment of trying to come up with a reply.

Romeo threw the ball and it sailed right past Davey, into Jack’s hands. Davey shot a cursory glance back at Jack.

‘Told you I’m terrible.’

‘He caught you by surprise. Expect it this time. Be the ball!’

Davey chuckled a little and _wow_ that was nice. Jack made a mental note to try and make him laugh again as soon as possible. Romeo wound up his arm and released a second pitch. Again, straight into Jack’s mitt.

‘You’re psyching yourself out there, Davey.’

‘Well, yeah, everyone’s looking.’

‘You gotta empty your mind.’

‘Is that what you do?’

‘Twenty four seven. Just relax. Breathe.’ He really did have an incredible vantage point of Davey’s ass in his gym shorts. He had to pat himself on the back. ‘Take a deep breath in through your nose, out through your mouth.’ Davey was quiet. Romeo threw the third pitch and Davey swung, the bat connecting with the ball enough to send it sailing over the heads of half the kids on the field - not an amazing shot, but a pretty good one. He froze.

‘Run, Davey’ Jack grinned as Davey took off, making it a just quarter of the way round the bases before someone threw Romeo the ball. He could see Davey’s coy smile from across the field and it was sublime - he did that. 

At the end of the hour Jack abandoned his friends to fall into step next to Davey on the way back to the locker room. ‘You told me you were terrible. I didn’t see too much of that.’ Davey, surprised that Jack was still talking to him, stammered a little as he spoke.

‘I usually am. I think your tips helped.’ He was so cute. More so now Jack could actually look at him properly. ‘I mean - not that that was anything to write home about.’ 

‘I don’t know. First base is a pretty good place to start.’


End file.
